This wonderful life of mine
by Guest778
Summary: A boy by the name of Isaac Willington died in a fatal accident. He then was stuck in what appeared to be an endless void. However he was given the chance to be reborn again and he took it. He was then brought to a new world who's inhabitants were multicolored horses and many other strange creatures. Isaac has decided to put himself down in history in this new world. And he'll do it
1. Make yourself at home

**Hello fanfic readers! This is my first story ever so I hope you enjoy. If any of you have tips to improve my writing i'll be happy to hear it.**

 **P.S. I don't own anything in My Little Pony but my OC is mine and mine alone.**

* * *

So. I'm dead. Got run over if you'll believe me. A full on semi trucks wheel burst and turned me into a pile of bloody guck. God that hurt.

I know. Pretty shitty way to start my story. But, you know nobody's story is ever the same. Hell this is the first chapter and i'm already dead. So I bet your wondering what's happening right now. Maybe I should just start with my name. My name is Isaac Willington. I know it sounds super British but I can assure you i'm an American boy.

Now lets get to where i've been and where I still am. Currently i'm in what appears to be the void. I mean seriously, there's nothing here! All I see is darkness but for some reason it appears my body is in full light. I'm completely naked by the by. Sadly i'm not as hot, as some of you might imagine me. I've been on earth for sixteen years and I still haven't gotten abs. This might be because i'm dead but i'm kinda starting to regret some of my life choices. I mean come on i'm still a virgin. But that might help me get into heaven if I ever get out of this place.

I admit i've sinned a lot in my prime (god I feel old) but maybe my physical form not being tainted might give me some extra points. I don't know if jerking it counts but maybe me doing it for the majority of the time i'm here is why i've been here for SO FUCKING LONG! It must have been a good five weak's since i've died and i'm still floating around in nothingness! That's why i'm not crying over never seeing my friends or family again. I've mourned, I've suffered, I've moved on.

In all seriousness i've lived a good life. I've made my memories and had my adventures. But am I for real stuck here. Maybe i'm in hell and this is what it's like for eternity. You know if it is hell I imagined me getting raped a lot more. But I guess Satan's the expert so i'll leave it up to him. You know I haven't been hungry or gotten tired for the entire time i've been here. I haven't been able to talk either. It's just a theory but I think i'm just a soul right now. It would explain all of the stuff that's happened to me. Wouldn't you agree.

...

...

...

...Oh right. I'm alone here. God i'm so bored. I need to get entertainment. I'm truly amazed I haven't lost my shit already. Most people would be nuts around now but i guess I have a lot of mental fortitu... Holy shit what's that. It's a fucking door. Holy fuck it's a door. HOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIT YES. God I love saying holy.

You know I haven't been able to control where I float. But there's no need, because i'm heading straight towards the damn thing! Hell yes i'm so freaking curious as to what it is. I'm starting to get close and, oh no. NO! I'm not going towards it. I'm going over it!

There's no way i'm letting a chancel like this slip under me (pun intended)! I reach out and turn myself so I can grab the very top! I'm starting to get higher and higher! NO NO NO NO! Fuck that noise, i'm getting out of hear! I reach with both hands to grab the edge! I'm getting way to far for comfort. It's about to go under me and I stretch my fingers as far as possible! Come on! I cracked these babies when I was alive and I cracked them just now so please don't miss.

The doors under me! I reach with all my might. I'm pulling my arm muscles a lot but I need this! I graze the top but i'm not done! I practically rip my arm out of it's socket to reach! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

...

...

YEEEEEEEESSSSS! I bumped it with my fingers and stopped floating in the direction I was going! I'm so happy I just rhymed! I grab at the door and reposition myself so I'm in front of the side I've been seeing. Holy fucking shit I can't stop smiling like a little school girl! HOLY SHIT I LOVE THE WORD HOLY!

Finally I've found my ticket out of this fucked up nightmare! Wherever I go when I open this door GET READY BITCHES I'M A COMING! It's time for the moment of truth I reach for the doorknob. Man i'm covered head to toe in goosebumps of excitement. My hand is outlining the golden piece of God's shit (that's a good thing). And I, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK BOY MCGEE IS THIS.

Absolutely bat shit images are popping into my eyes! I see a hospital or something! Wait, is that a clown! Oh god this is so crazy i'm gonna blow chunks! "BWAAAAARG!" I close my eyes to get rid of the pictures flashing but I can still see them! Finally i grab the edges of the door and all the images stop. But that doesn't stop me from going for another upchuck! "BWAAAAALG!" Oh jesus i feel like shit. I guess the doorknob is what caused the illusions. The currently vomit covered doorknob. Wait if there's no gravity here how come my vomit fell to the. OH GOD!

Suddenly i'm dangling from the sides of the door grasping for dear life! What the fuck is happening and why now! Gravity just turned itself on! Shit i'm starting to slip! I try to reach use my legs to push me up but for some reason they've gone lifeless! God dammit i'm gonna have to open the door! Do I really want to do this. Gravity just seriously increased and now I have to do this! I grasp for the the knob and sadly, find my target.

The images are back and now i'm going blind! Come on, come on, don't puke! I start to turn the knob and the nauseating pictures increase to 1000 and got way uglier! OH GOD THAT WOMAN'S GIVING BIRTH! I can't hold it back any longer. "BLAAAAAAAAG!" I keep turning and it's really starting to get angry. Oh god again! "BWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" And on, and on, and on.

Enough of this horse shit i'm out! With one final turn I fling the door open and hurl myself in! And. Silen OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW WHAT IS THAT SCREECHING SOUND. I can feel blood drooling out of my ears. From way to much physical trauma, I pass out.

* * *

Mmm. Big boobs. Huh, what. Where am I. I begin to open my eyes to find, myself overflowed with absolutely no happiness what so ever. "I HATE GOD!" Oh hey I can speak now. I suppose that's an improvement. So I bet you want to know why I hate god so much? Well now everything is white, i'm still naked, and still FLOATING! Seriously what in the actual hell is this bull. Am I in some sort of loop now. Will I find a door that leads me back to the black place. This sucks an extraordinary large amount of ball sack.

I continue to float for a good twelve minutes before I see it. The same fucking door. Wait a second, this one has a sticky note on it. "Okay?" This is way to weird for me. Now i'm kinda wishing death was like sleeping but forever. Some unknown force takes me to right in front of this strange passageway. I take the sticky note from the door and read. This is what it says. _"Well done, you pass, you can be reborn."_ Was that all just some stupid test I had to pass to get into this place. I suppose so.

Wait a quick sec. Reborn? As in reincarnation! Hell yeah i'm gonna go back! Of course this might be a trick played whoever or whatever is keeping me here. But who gives a rats ass! I'm going home. But if I get reincarnated does that mean i'll forget everything of this life. Well I suppose. What the hell? There's another sticky note on the door. How did I miss this one. It says _"you will remember your past life."_ Well now you know that's actually really nice of them to do.

I'm not feeling to good about this decision, but to be honest, what do I have to lose. Hell, I don't even have clothes for someone to take away. Time for me to test the metal of a man. Specifically me. And so I reach for the handle. But I flinch when I start to get close. It might be like last time and that wasn't pleasant.

I decide to swallow my fear and poop it out of my system! I instantly grab the knob and turn it so it can open! And once I flung the door open I saw what only could be described as a really fucked up rainbow. Like colors where just all over the place. Well, if i'm going to this world I might as well go in with as much bang as I can muster here. After a good 5 minutes of thinking what I should do I decide to simply do a front flip in. I've never done one but it should be easy when your weightless.

As I stand in front of the doorway I realize this won't be as cool as you'd expect it to be with how close I am to door. Suddenly some sort of force pulls me back and puts me in a running stance. I guess whoever is controlling this must really like entrances to. I get ready, I set, and I go! I sprint towards my finish line I feel like some sort of really kickass music is playing. And once I get to the right amount of distance I jump, and pull off the flip. But while I was upside down I swear to the holy ghost (my favorite ghost) I see some guy holding a sign with the letter ten on it. And i'm positive he mouthed the words _"Go get em."_ I made a silent vow I would make a mark in history wherever I was going.

* * *

Oh god my head. I feel like my brain was put into a blender. Everything is black but it isn't the place I was before. My eyes are closed shut. I try to open them but for some reason it's difficult. My body feels completely strange. I can't feel my hands or feet. Where the hell am I. I use all the might I can muster to open my peepers. I'm starting to see light and, whoa that's a lot of light. I turn my head to get away from it.

"Now, now, don't be like that. You need to drink lots of milk so you can become big and strong." Huh, who said that? Most likely a female. Wait a second is she breast feeding me! I sure hope so! It won't be weird cause she isn't my mom.

I open my eyes with my now found adrenaline and, oh it's just a bottle. Hold on, what is THAT THING! Some weird animal or whatever is feeding me! Hell no get away from me! I push the bottle out of my mouth to find, HOLY CRAP ARE THOSE STUMPS! Why are my hands! What's up with these light tan pieces of crap! Wait, maybe that means my whole body has changed to! "Shhh, you need to relax and drink your milk." Shove it up your ass weirdo!

Okay, I can conclude that this is absolutely not earth. I'm no longer human. And i'm a baby. I think god screwed me over on this one. When I read "reborn" I thought he meant be a baby back on earth. Not in wherever the fuck I am now. I decide to go back to suckling on my milk for one: I need something to calm me down and two: i'm thirsty.

"There, there, what a good boy." Oh thank god i'm a boy. For a second I thought I might have been reborn with a vagina. "Oh! Moondust i've been looking all over for you!" "Sorry, i've been busy taking care of this rascal." The fuck you just call me. I begin to drink my milk with a scowl on my face. "Well I have a date tonight~!" The not feeder says with a sing song voice. "Do you mind taking taking my shift while i'm out." What a bitch. Abandoning her duties to go suck face with a some dude. I hope the feeder one fires her ass.

"But what about Black?" Who's Black? "Oh you can just put him with the other children!" Am I Black. That would be a cool name. Wait, other children? "I suppose that could work." "Thanks, your the best!" Wait, for real. She isn't getting fired. This is some grade A bull shit. "I'll be back in two hours!" "Have a good time! Now why don't I take you to your new best friends." New best friends? I don't even know these bastards yet.

"I know you might be nervous but just remember to be yourself, and everything will work out!" That's some piece of shit advice. Now give me back my bottle! "Come along lets get going." She put me into what appears to be one of those things dads where on there chests to carry their babies, except it was on her back and not on her chest. She then used her four legs to walk to wherever we were going.

After about a minute of walking and me trying to reach the bottle of milk with my stubby little arms, we arrived at our destination which, come on. This is hell isn't it. It must be. We entered a room filled to the brim with little whiny baby whatevers. "Now, now, everyone settle down. We have a new friend for you all." Screw you, let me speak for myself. Oh right, I can't. "His name is Black Paw!" Well okay, not a bad name, certainly memorab HOLY SHIT AGAIN! Once again i'm freaking floating! But something's off. I have a weird teal aura around me. I'm set down on the ground gently. I look up to see if my suspicions are correct. Yep, she's a unicorn. Guess that's how she can use magic. Hold up, maybe i'm a unicorn.

I feel the top of my head to find jack. Eh, doesn't matter. Didn't really want something that looks like a weird tumor on my head anyway. Once I was set down all of the babies started looking at me strangely. I look to see many differently colored creatures all over the place. Maybe i'm not dead, just super high. While i'm inspecting my new friends (finger quote, finger quote) I notice that some of them have what appears to be wings. I check and once again nada. Well that's really boring. I always like the idea of flying.

Suddenly i'm pulled onto my stomach and am being dragged backwards. "Hold on there Wormy, what have I told you about pulling tails?" I have a tail? Huh, I do. I look behind me to see a white fur covered creature with shaggy bright orange hair. Guess that's Wormy. "WAAAAAAAAA!" Oh god it's started! I don't like kids! "Alright calm down, let me go get your pacifier." The feeder leaves the room and leaves me with them. Time to face the musi. Oh. Seems like everyone's doing their own thing. There are some kids going down plastic slides, some playing tag, and some doing hide and seek. That makes it easier for me.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oh jesus still, this is ridiculous. I walk on four legs (which is surprisingly natural for me) over to Wormy. I'm not to good at cheering people up but this sometimes works in anime. I start to pat his head with one stump while he's crying, and to my surprise he stops and looks at me with wonder in his eyes. I just look back. "GA GA WA!" He and or her says (I say and because i'm not sure about the genders here) with a smile on it's face.

"Alright found it, oh my. Well looks like you've already made a friend Black." Chill out lady i'm only doing this cause you were taking to long. After that bit I decide to look around a little. In the corner I see some little most likely female babies posing with a mirror. This way I'll be able to find out what the hell I actually look like.

I walk over and snatch the mirror from a little girl who was drooling while puckering her lips. "WAAAA GA GA!" She screams at me angrily. She tries to reach for it back but I just push her away. "WAAAAAAA!" Thirty seconds is all it took for it to start up again. I look into the mirror to find my appearance. I'm light tan with darker tan hair which is the same color as my tail.

"Now, now, Black, you have to learn how to ask for things first." Says you bitch. I can't even speak. "Now give it back to her and ask nicely." Finally I get a good look at her and she's a female with light green fur and black styled hair with what appears to be a black styled tail to. Why would she style her tail. Maybe she's a slut and want's people to look there. Wouldn't be surprised. I mean she styled her tail.

"Go on, give it back and say your sorry." She says as she leans closer to my face. Good, now I can mess with her. Why you ask, because it sounds like fun. I smack her on the head with the mirror and everyone stops what they're doing to see where that whack sound came from. She looks at me with anger in her eyes.

"Well done young man! You've given yourself play time in the time out corner!" I wish I had fingers so I could give her the bird. And playtime. You couldn't have called it something a little less feminine. "I hope your happy with yourself!" I mean yeah, i'm having a pretty good time considering the circumstances. The feeder lifts me up with her telekinesis spell and places me in a little pen in the corner with a sign above it that says you need to cool off. And the background is just wintery wonderland.

"Now you'll stay there until you learn to behave yourself!" She then storms off and now I look like a zoo exhibit. I decide maybe now would be a good time to catch some z's since i'll be here for a while. I sit there with my eyes closed about to drift off into my heaven when I hear "Go goo ga!" I look up to find out whoever wants to lose their teeth when I see Wormy again. "Ga GWA ga!" Seems like he thinks were actually friends. He points at his tail and then points at me. I thought stuff was about to get gay but instead he took out a coin. Still the possibility of this being gay.

I'm about to back away from him but he then he throws the coin into the air. It lands on my side with what appears to be a sun on it. "YAAHAHA!" Oh I get it. Were just flipping a coin back and forth huh. Okay, game on. I grab the coin some how with my stump (kind of feels like a mitten with no thumbs) and toss the coin into the air over to his side. I look down on it to see a crescent moon. "Mmmh!" I guess that means I won.

We do this back and forth for a good two hours or so until finally playtime is done. "Alright everyone, it's bed time!" Seriously, I look out the window and the sun is still setting. Come on, we got a good hour left. I look around to see everyone is actually pretty beat. Not me I sat around and threw a coin all day. "I'm back!" Says a white thing with dark blue hair (hair counts for tail now) and wings. Oh hey that's the lazy cow from earlier.

"Don't worry Moondust, i'll put them to bed. Anyone get in trouble today." I see Moondust or something glance over to me. "Yes only one, be careful, he smacked me over the head with a mirror." Nobody is the boss of me but me sister! "What! Who did I can't believe someone would do that!" She glances towards me and comes over with an angry face on. "Now that is no way to treat somebody! What do you have to say for yourself!"

I'm about to say a hole bunch of things but instead Wormy decides to give the cow a good old shove. I'm thinking i'm gonna get along with this kid. "RAAAARG!" We're gonna have to work on what seems threatening to him later. "That's it, the both of you are gonna have to speak with the Director in the morning!" Wow, i'm so scared I might just crap myself. I look over to see how Wormy is handling it and the answer is not so well. "WAAAAAAAA!" Freaking kids man. They'll be the death of me.

We're both suddenly picked up by Moondust and taken away while the other kids walk. You know, i'm starting to like floating all over the place. While were on our way there, I can't help but let the curiosity get the better of me and. Woah. That's a big castle. I look out of the windows in the corridor to see an entire kingdom. Most likely filled with these strange creatures. Now this is pretty freaking cool.

After i'm done thinking about how amazing this all is, we make it to out destination. A big ass room with a ton of beds that are in rows. Kinda reminds me of an orphanage. Oh. This is an orphanage. Well that would explain quite a bit about this situation. "You two trouble makers will sleep in other parts of the bedroom." They call this place the bedroom. What is up with this place and names. Suddenly i'm put into the bottom right corner bed and Wormy is put into the top left corner bed. I thought you wanted me to make friends.

"Alright, goodnight everyone, don't let the bed bugs bite." Good riddance whore. But not everyone is on the same page as me. All of the kids start to wail and scream their asses off. "No bedtime story tonight, remember our deal. As long as no one gets a timeout then i'll read you all a bedtime story." All of the kids glare in my direction. What, what you gonna do, come on bitch. I'll smack that scowl off your face. "Goodnight my little ponies!" She then turns the lights off and now at least half the room is already out for the count. These kids need more energy. But I suppose i'd just hate them more if they did. Wait what did she just. Ohhhhhh. That's why they seemed familiar. Were all just a bunch of tiny horses. Weird.

I'm about to hit the hay until I here this. "Hey Sky, Moondust who was that boy in the time out corner. He must be new since he was there. None of them would risk missing out on your stories Sky." Please, there's no way she's got any talent at that. "Actually it's pretty weird. Last night while I was coming home there was a basket on the front porch of the orphanage." Well this should be interesting. "I looked inside and found the little guy with a sticky note on his chest that said Black Paw. So I assumed that was his name and he was left there by his parents." I'm getting beyond tired of sticky notes. "Well, there's nothing we can do to find whoever left him there so just forget about it. Instead lets talk about your date Sky."

After that bit all I heard was them girling out to some weird story. So lets just recap here. I died was brought to a world of horses and i'm most likely stuck here. I don't no about you but that kind of blows. I decide I might as well go to bed until something hits me on the chest. I look down to see a coin with a crescent moon on it. I look up to see Wormy looking at me with questionable eyes. I grab my tail and lift it up so he can see it. It puts a frown on his face. Good. I toss the coin back to him and he begins to look angry. Man i'm good!


	2. King Paw

**Hello fanfic readers! Heres chapter two! I hope you enjoy**

 **P.S. I don't own My Little Pony But my oc's are mine.**

* * *

Absolutely nothing will ever be better in any possible way than a good nights sleep. Not even sex. I've never done it before but I know it just won't be the same. I start to get up and feel that I have no, oh right. I was turned into a pony. I rub my beady little red eyes to stir myself awake. I look around to see most of the other kids already up as well. One of the perks of being a baby is that you can sleep for however long you want and no one can judge you.

"Alright everyone, rise and shine!" Shouts some new bitch. Does she have to scream, I mean were children. "Breakfast is all ready for you guys!" A bunch of unicorns come in and pick up around five babies each and takes them away. I'm suddenly levitating away from my bed which i'm not a big fan of. "Now you mister are gonna have to come with me to the Director! And so will your friend!" Oh boo hoo whore. "WAAAAAAAAAA!" Okay Wormy is starting to bum me out.

Before I new it me and Wormy are being taken away from the main group to go god knows where. Must be the so called Directors office. Must be a card. I look out the windows to my left to see the still beautiful kingdom. I'm still not sure as to where I am. Maybe this place has a library with some history books. That way I can learn about where I am a lot easier.

We come to a large wooden door with a golden plaque on it that says Directors Office. Well that's stupid. They could've put this persons name. "I know this is scary but you both attacked your care takers and that can't go unpunished." Blow me. Right Worm, forget it. Wormy looks absolutely petrified. Like frozen stone scared.

I to be perfectly honest don't think this person is all they're put up to be. Watch it turn out to be some old lady with shaggy ass hair. I'll laugh my ass off! Moondust knocks on the door. "Enter!" What a nerd. We go in to find, holy crap i've got to be psychic! An old lady with shaggy ass hair! I'm to good for this. We enter a large, dark, and dusty old room with two high chairs sitting in front of a lady that will not take any shit from me. She looks super serious. Her fur is pitch black and she has gray hair that's just going all over the place. Someone give this woman a comb.

"So, these must be the troublesome little boys that attacked their caretakers." And I stand by it. Also someone please poor some water on Wormy. Any moment now he's gonna have a seizure. "Put them in down here." She points to the highchairs. We're levitated into the chairs and are now staring at the director. My god she looks old. Just so old. She should be dead if only this world relied on logic.

"The both of you have a choice. Either say sorry or I start counting down." Oh my lord, is she doing a three two one thing. You know that's actually pretty terrifying when you young. Not a bad strategy because Wormy is losing his shit. "I'M SOWWY!" Hey, his first words. I'm proud of him. However unlike Wormy I am no bitch. So bring it on. She glances in my direction and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you a brave little one." I know right. "You're friend here has taken the first option. Shall you take the second." I'll break her if I ever here her say shall ever again. I'll fucking break you. "Fine then, five." And we're off to the races. "Four." I'm not changing my expression for the entirety of this bit. "Three!" Uh oh, she's starting to notice i'm not breaking. "TWO!" She's now glaring down at me. I bet the bravest of kids only got to three. Maybe two, but just maybe. "ONE!" Would you please respect my personal space. Oh and also I win.

Her expression is just all over the place! This is amazing! I love my new life! I decided to give her a little smirk that practically shouted I don't give a FUCK! "Well then, I suppose we'll just have to keep you away from play time for, how does a month sound to you." Your telling me, I get to lie around all day, while you guys make me food, for a month. Like constant naps and snacks. I'm not entirely sure this lady knows what a punishment is. I give her a big old grin the practically says YES PLEASE!

She looks at me in confusion. If she's as old as I think she is than she should be more experienced. "Now don't you think that's going a little to far." Fuck OFF Moondust. I just want a little time off. Playing is hard work. "Maybe just for today don't you think." THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! "For hitting you, I think not! This little filly needs to learn from his mistakes!" Yes, well said Director. "But I forgive him, and I think he's sorry as well." I shake my head side to side. I'm not sorry for what I did. Hell i'm even getting rewarded for doing it. I should hit people more often.

"My goodness boy! Does your rudeness never cease!" Has your way of speaking never adapted through out the time you've been alive. "He deserves a well fitting punishment for the crimes he has committed!" A crime. I bonked her on the nose. If you want I can commit a legit crime. Maybe after that you won't screw with me.

"Now Black, you'll never make any friends if you're always this rude." Is she concerned about me. Wow, what a stupid person. I can't believe she's this trusting. Then again this world seems to be fairly innocent. At least more than Earth was. Well it's about time we rapped this up. "A month in the time out corner and that's that! Now go!" Such a nerd.

Me and Wormy are levitated from our not so comfortable seats and taken back to the play room. Moon places Wormy down and then takes me to my little napping spot. "I'm sorry Black, I know you're just trying to look tough." Excuse me. "But as soon as you get past that i'm sure you can make it up to the director!" ExCUSE ME! Who the fuck do you THINK YOU ARE! I'm not just trying to do a little circus act! I'm not clawing for attention! I just couldn't care less! Next chance I get i'm gonna hit her.

I'm put down on top of a pillow. Well, might as well get some shut eye. Not like I have much else to do. Hold on. I forgot I was gonna try and do some research. Eh, i'll wait till tonight. I'm sure i'll have enough energy. A coin hits me square on the snout. I look up to see Wormy just sitting there with a stupid grin on his face. I toss the coin hard enough it goes out of the room without anyone noticing. Wormy tries to go after it but is stopped by a caretaker and scolded. Wormy comes back in with tears coming out of his eyes. Serves, you right dick. Don't fuck with me while i'm trying to sleep.

* * *

Oh, that was enjoyable. I had a weird dream human me was fucking a pony. That was really weird. Maybe one day i'll actually start to feel a little frisky around these things. And it's not creepy because i'm one of them now. It's totally normal. Now lets stop talking about screwing female tiny horses. And possibly the other side of the gender line. Lets talk about whatever is happening now.

Children were starting to be lifted into the air and taken back to the bedroom area. I picked up by a different caretaker and brought over to the bedroom myself. Personally I don't have much of a feel for sleeping right now because I have to go on a little mission tonight. Also I spent like the last four hours snoozing away. Honestly i'm starting to like this time out corner.

But theres no more time for me and sand man to have a pow wow. Not even a quick one. I'm from an entirely different world than this place. I know for a fact that there is a language that resembles english. I also know they write the same way as well. But they're is still an abundance of stuff that I don't know. Such as this lands history, if their are any other species besides ponykind, if said species are dangerous. I need to learn about this world fast or else there could be large problems. For all I know i'm gonna get fixed tomorrow.

I lie there for about a good hour until all the babies are asleep. I sit up and look around to see no caretakers in the room. Well that's kinda dumb. A baby could go missing any moment. Like right now. I sneak out of bed and quietly tip toe over to the doorway. I give it a little nudge to see it's unlocked. These people. I look out the door to the right and then to the left. I don't see anybody. Time to do a little sight seeing.

I creep out into the hallway. I do my best to be as quiet as possible. The candles on the walls are all blown out. To be honest I don't think anyone is doing patrol. How ridiculously idiotic are these guys. Whatever, makes my job easier. I walk down the halls to see lots of doors with different plaques on them saying different things. Such as nursery, bathroom, and other shit. But no library. There's no way this place is completely void of books.

I'm starting to come up to another corner and I start to hear humming. Ah shit biscuits, caretakers! I look around for anywhere to hide but there's nothing. She's getting closer and i'm freaking out! I look up to see the candles on the wall! I jump to grab the gold pedestal it's on but no luck! I look to my right to see windows! That's it! I charge at the windows and with all my might I leap into one causing it to swing open! I quickly grab the ledge below the glass! Hope she doesn't notice me!

She turns the corner humming her little tune. "Huh, why's this window open." She fly's over and closes the windows and keeps going on her merry way. I can not believe she did't see the baby below her. These people would be super bad moms. I reach up to the windows to try and open them but they won't budge. Well fuck I got trapped outside. This is not a very nice night.

I look down to see if i'll survive letting go of the ledge. And the answer is absolutely not, you would break your legs. Also everything else because you're a baby. I decide my best bet to get back inside is to start scaling the ledge and see if there's another way in. I start to move my front legs one at a time and finally get a rhythm going.

After two minutes of climbing i'm starting to get tired. If I don't want to fall to my death I need to get in. I look up to see i'm under another window. I try the lock and it won't budge. I've got no choice, i've got to break it, lets hope that nobody hears me. I get ready to fling myself through the window. I use all the upper body strength I have left and bash my head into the window shattering it. I fall to the floor with glass shards around my body. Well that wasn't pleasant.

I pick myself up onto my four legs. I start to feel something warm running down my face. It passes over my eye. I bring my hoof and take a little sample to find out it's blood. I mean I knew that but still i'm gushing. I look around for something to stop the bleeding with I see an old chair with a plaid cushion. I rip the cover off pull a piece of glass out of my skull and rap the cover on the wound. Finally the bleeding stops and I look around to see, well i'll be a slut, i'm in the library. Well that's pretty convenient.

Might as well take a look around. I have to find some informational books. Maybe about a ponies under an x-ray. It should be informational to find out if I even have lungs. I begin to take a walk and find some books on the biology of ponies and even some other creatures. Holy shit there are dragons here! That fucking bonkers! I wish I was reincarnated as one of those! Breathing fire would've seriously paid off in badass points.

I check around a little more to find some other creatures. Bat ponies, griffins, yaks, zebras, and something called a changeling. Well that's neat. Says here they have a magical ability to shape shift at will. Sounds useful as hell. However that also means that I should be careful around them. No doubt there abilities have gone to there head and some are willing to rob and possibly kill people just for the fun of it.

This world seems happy go lucky but it's surprisingly dangerous. Some of these things are serious death machines. If I want to get by in this world I've got to get stronger, faster, and smarter. If I can pull that off than I should be alright. I flick through the pages until I find, well hello. Actually two things that interest me. First is a draconequus. It has an extreme amount of magical chaos power. Enough to take out an army just by snapping it's fingers. Kind of reminds me of Thanos. Weird.

It says here that only one is known and it's name is Discord. The creature is currently a stone statue at the Canterlots palace gardens. It was put there by the other thing that catches my eye. A creature known as an alicorn. This has creature has the trait's of all three types of pony kind except increased exponentially. The strength of an earth pony such as myself. The ability to fly like a pegasus. As well as the magic of a unicorn. However it's said here that and alicorn can't just be born. The way to become an alicorn is by performing an act worthy enough to make you a princess.

So if you do enough good shit in your life then you can get crazy powers. Fuck, if I want to be an alicorn do I have to be nice to people. That's some magical bull shit right there. Lets see what else it says. So there's only three in existence huh. Pretty cool, pretty cool. Now if I want to make my mark in this world killing one of these things will do the trick. And maybe I can get tough enough to take down this draconequus. Now that I think about it ponies are pretty tough. But it's strange. A normal filly earth pony can't do the stuff that I just did. I mean I hung on to the side of a building like tom cruise for a good two minutes.

After some thinking I came up with a conclusion. Ponykind has a crap ton of potential. If they really put their mind to it then they could break stone. Like if your locked in a room and it's slowly filling up with poisonous gas. You would be pushed to your breaking point and you adrenaline and strength would be enough to bash the door down and beat the ever loving crap out of whoever put you there.

However it isn't the same for ponies. They're innocent creatures that can go through life without ever frowning. They can't have these abnormal boosts of strength. They're just a bunch of bitches. But I have the mind of a human. I can use this to my advantage. I can will myself to not feel pain! I can will myself to attack anyone that bothers me during sleep! I could put my own hoof through an alicorns chest within a second!

I spent the next couple of hours doing some intensive research. I learned that this species had appliances like refrigerators and ovens however they're just powered by magic, not electricity. I learned some history and a little bit about how far this species goes for mathematics. To be honest i'm kinda surprised at how little they know. They aren't even as far as algebra. Them learning times tables is it for that class. This world is fucking weird.

After a while I was starting to get tuckered out so I decided to get back to bed. I can't sleep here cause the caretakers will know I left. I'm gonna have to sneak my way back into the bedroom and not get caught. Issue is that I have no idea where that is. It could be on the other side of the building for all I know. But I won't find out unless I start looking. the windows are shot to cause all the windows are most likely locked.

I walked over to the exit and pushed the door open. I peaked out to not spot anyone. I walked out and I AH. "HE WHAT!" Holy shit that scared the crap out of me! "I can't believe he'd do something like that!" Who did what. "I know, and he was such a good guy to." That sounds like the lazy bitch. Oh god no! My weakness! Gossip! I can't help it! It's to interesting for me to pass up.

"I told you he was bad news!" Sounds like the Director. "I'm sorry I just can't get over the fact he grabbed your...your...your posterior!" What a prude this one is. "I feel so violated!" Isn't this like your second date. Maybe he decided to get a little grabby. I would've indulged him. "And how did he react when you broke up with him." "He looked at me with anger in his eyes and said I was a prude!" "The nerve!" What? She is.

Well I can already tell this won't go far. And if I stay around for to long I might get caught. I'll just book it anywhere I can go. I turn around to leave and... Fuck. "What the, how did you get out!" Shit tits, the police! I gotta fucking run! I charge at the snitch who found me and slide onto my belly under her! I leap to my feet, or hooves I guess and speed out of there!

I start to hear panicked talking behind me but right now I don't care. I run as fast as possible. I take a right then a left and another right. I turn around a corner to see to ponies barreling towards me. "Got you now!" The fuck you do. I leap over to the wall on the left jump off it do a flip and land right behind them. While doing my little trick I could tell those idiots just got their minds blown from the look on their faces.

I'm still running away when I figure maybe I could try this whole will power thing. I start to focus and sure enough I can hear one pegasus and a regular pony coming towards me from the right and a unicorn coming for me on the left. That's fucking sweet! Best to take care of the unicorn first. We all come to where I predicted we'd cross paths and I leap onto the unicorns face and jump off.

That stuns her and then I fly towards the pegasus and poke her right in the eye with my hoof. "Ow, why you little!" She never gets to finish her sentence before I smack her in the nose with my back left hoof. I then jump off her face and plow through the earth pony slamming her into the wall. I jump off her and start running down the hall on my back to legs. While i'm running I hear the unicorn say "What in the world's up with that baby!" Everything you schmuck. Everything.

I continue to run until it appears i've reached a dead end. Wait what. Why's there a dead end here. There aren't doors to the sides, now windows. Who the fuck made this fucking maze of weirdness! I start to here about five different ponies coming towards me. Two unicorns, two boring ponies, and one pegasus. I turn around to see my captors.

"How in the world did you get out of the bedroom!" Here's an idea. Lock the god damn DOOR! "That doesn't matter right now!" I'm gonna kick the director to death. "What matters is the things this baby can do! Where did you say you found him Moondust!" "I found him out on the porch in a basket and that's all! I swear I don't know what's going on!" Bitch what's going on is that you all suck at your job.

"He doesn't have a horn or wings! This is the strangest thing i've ever seen!" Get used to it loser, this whole world will be strange when i'm done with it. "No matter, we must restrain this baby at all costs!" The directer starts to inch towards me. I put my hoofs up to get ready for battle. Now listen you bitch and listen good. Because everyone will listen to what I have to say. When i'm finally the KING OF THE WORLD! HOLY FUCK THAT'S IT! THAT'S HOW I'LL MAKE MY MARK! I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST PERSON HERE EVER TO RULE THE WORLD!

While i'm having my kickass revelation, the director starts to slowly grasp me with her gray old ass magic. While that's happening I begin to look up with a smile without teeth. I glare at her with my my pure red eyes. She looks into them and see's it. I know she sees it. My determination. To do something here. In my past life I was a bum. I mooched off my parents every time I could.

They told me they loved to take care of me but I new deep down what they thought. I was a lazy asshole. I new it, and they new it. I would grow up to be a loser who went to jail for drunk driving. Move back into my old room, and drain my parents of their life. But now I have a chance. I have a chance to try again. To be somebody different than that guy. To grow up to be something. Because that's all any kid wants really.

I believe that every teenager has a fear of the same thing. To grow old and become a total asshole. I think that has always been a fear of everybody. But it doesn't have to be like that. If you're reading this and I hope you are. You don't have to be a bum. Start toughening yourself up. Get shit done. Live a little. But enough of this little lesson. It's about time to get back to the story.

She can see an inferno in my eyes that she could never stand up to. That no one can stand up to. That nothing and nobody will ever snuff out. And that inferno is screaming, yelling, wailing! That I will be king. I take this chance while she's still frozen to charge right for her! I grab her horn from her scruffy hair and take it with me as I go over her body, land on the ground and slam her against the floor.

Everyone one is stunned save for me. I'm showing my pearly whites like the badass I am. Suddenly there's a flash behind me. I look to see something weird on my ass. I can't quite make out what it is though. "Dear Celestia, did he just get his cutie mark!" "But that's impossible for a filly his age." Oh yeah I remember skimming over something like that when I was doing research. Apparently it shows you what you job is or what you're good at. And apparently they're on your ass.

I get up and walk to a window nearby. Once I get into the moonlight I see it. It's a pitch black crown. Well that looks cool! "I don't know what to say. This has never been seen before in the history of Equestria." "What do you think we should do." "Take him to bed is what." The director says as she limps into a standing position. "We'll deal with him in the morning. We all need our sleep."

"Director you should be careful. We don't know what" "SILENCE! I'll take the boy back alone!" It appears not only Wormy is afraid of this chick. Everyone else backs off and start to walk away. Not long after i'm covered in a gray aura and am take back to the bedroom. But just before we enter she sets me down to the side and looks at me.

"I can tell you're a dangerous stallion. This world is dangerous. You will face threats bigger than yourself. Are you prepared for that." Just then my inferno grew a hundred time bigger and she now that men't fucking yes. She stares at me with true wonderment in her eyes. After that she picks me up and takes me to bed and leaves. I gotta hand it to the girl. If anyone could see what she could see, they would wet themselves. But she didn't. Good for her.

So king of the world huh. Sounds pretty awesome. I know it won't be an easy road to get there but I have to give it my all. Because that's what i'm men't to be now. King.


End file.
